Neoui Sesangeuro
by myeonnarin
Summary: "Kehidupanku berubah, kala aku terjebak dalam dunianya" EXO Fanfiction/ Fantasy/ Drama/ Romance/ Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**Author : nakamura mai**

**Title : Neoui Sesangeuro (_Prologue_)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.**

**Rating : PG - 15**

**Main Cast : sementara belum bisa disebutkan, karena masih berupa prolog**

**Cast : semua member EXO hanya belum ditampilkan.**

**Disclaimer : ide cerita, beserta yang ada disini murni hasil pemikiran saya. EXO milik SM Entertaiment.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), TOO MUCH DRAMA, ETC.**

**Happy Reading~**

...

_Walau kedua mataku tertutup, masih dapat kulihat wajahmu jelas di bayangku._

_Walau jauh, masih terdengar suara lembutmu, menggema di pikiranku._

_Sungguh, masih dapatkah kita bertemu? Aku ingin dirimu. _

...

Perempuan itu masih terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan sakit yang dirasa pada tungkainya, serta dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak. Baginya, walau napasnya hilang saat itu juga ia tidak peduli. Sebab saat ini, yang ia inginkan hanya satu hal.

Menemukan kepingan kenangannya.

Ia berpikir, waktu takkan kembali memutar hari ini. Dan tentu saja itu benar. Dirinya tak mau setiap detik ini tersia-siakan begitu saja.

Pemandangan berwarna sepia yang khas di ingatannya, terhampar luas, bergoyang lemah di tiup angin seakan telah menyambut kedatangannya. Padang ilalang itu, padang kenangannya. Langkahnya pun terhenti. Sekelebat memori melintas dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Perempuan itu masih saja mengingatnya dengan jelas. Pada tiap deretan kenangan di tempat ini.

Matanya lalu terpejam, setetes luruhan bening telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

_Ia sangat merindu._

Ia mengusap air matanya, kembali berlari menerobos rimbunnya ilalang di hadapannya. Dalam hatinya perempuan itu merasa yakin, ia dapat menemukan sosok itu disana. Ya, seperti pada saat itu. Ia selalu menemukan sosok itu, tengah membaca sebuah buku di meja sederhananya, bertemankan hembusan angin. Sosok itu akan menatapnya dingin jika ia dirasa menganggu ketenangannya. Namun, jikalau hal itu terjadi lagi pada saat ini, apakah sosok itu akan melakukan hal yang sama? Perempuan itu terus bertanya dalam hati.

_Ia berharap dapat menemukannya, walau itu hal yang mustahil._

Di akhir hamparan ilalang, langkahnya terhenti. Ia tertegun. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, mulutnya tak mampu berkata apapun, jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia hanya diam, terpaku. Pandangannya menghambur pada satu titik. Meja sederhana itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, langit yang cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia telah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua matanya dipejamkan, dan hatinya terus bergumam bahwa hal yang dilihatnya nanti bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

_Gerhana itu, telah membawanya kembali ke dalam dunianya._

...

_Next : Neoui Sesangeuro Chapter 1 # KAI SEHUN_

TBC or END

**[Author Note]**

Anyeonghasseo~

imnidaaa~

ini karya pertama author di dan fanfiction yang menjadi debut author di dunia fanfiction EXO. semoga suka dengan hasil kerja keras author ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Author :

Title : Neoui Sesangeuro (Chapter 1 : # KAI SEHUN)

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, School Life

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Main Cast : Kim Na Rin ( Main Cast, OC, Imagine as YOU)

Suho aka. Kim Joon Myun ( Main Cast of all this story)

Kai aka. Kim Jong In ( Main Cast, focus cast in this section)

Sehun aka. Oh Sehun (focus cast in this section)

Support Cast : Nam Min Ri (author character)

Lee Ah Soo (author character)

Shin Ha Yeon (author character)

Disclaimer : ide cerita seutuhnya, murni hasil pemikiran saya. NO PLAGIAT! Sebelumnya saya lupa sekali menambahkan bahwa cerita ini terisnpirasi pada lirik lagu EXO, dan beberapa kenyataan dalam MV ataupun TEASER.

Annyeonghaseo...! jumpa lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang fic saya. Tanda pagar yang ada pada nama KAI SEHUN, itu merupakan penegasan tokoh yang akan jadi pusat cerita saat itu. Tanda pagar juga menandakan bahwa cerita ini masih berupa prolog yaitu perkenalan tokoh. Jadi, mirip seperti teasernya. Mohon maaf jika kesan pertamanya yang tidak bagus, ataupun alurnya yang dipercepat.

Kepanjangan ya pidatonya? #ditimpukreader

Silahkan di review. Maaf bertebaran typo dimana-mana. Karena typo bagian dari proses yang luput dari perhatian, haha.

Gomawo~

...

_Namaku Kim Na Rin, umur 17 tahun. Aku adalah siswi kelas 2 SMA di sebuah sekolah swasta bergengsi di Kota Seoul. Pada mulanya, aku hanyalah seorang gadis remaja biasa._

_Sampai pada akhirnya, semuanya berubah saat aku mengenal mereka, dalam dunianya._

...

# KAI SEHUN

Suatu sore di musim gugur, saat itu aku masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Padahal, sekolah sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, aku masih harus tetap berada disini, untuk menunggu, dan untuk satu alasan.

Samar dari kejauhan, aku mendengar alunan musik _ballad_ yang mengalun merdu di telingaku. Namun, aku tidak merasa penasaran. Sebab aku tahu pasti darimana asal musik itu dan siapa yang tengah menikmatinya.

Menghilangkan rasa jenuhku, sesekali kutatap langit sore hari dimusim gugur itu, yang bermandikan warna lembayung yang indah. Kadang, aku merasa tak ada sesuatu yang indah kecuali saat sore hari. Aku benar-benar menyukai sore hari.

Lamunanku terhenti, ketika sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di kepalaku.

"Hai, Na Rin. Sudah lama?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sehun?!" ujarku sedikit terkejut. "Lama sekali latihannya."

"Mian. Tadi, aku mandi dulu," samar, tapi memang benar, aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya, dan melihat wajah tampannya yang tampak segar.

"Apa di ruang seni masih ada orang?"tanyaku, karena aku masih dapat mendengarkan musik _ballad_ itu terus mengalun.

Ia mengangguk, " Di dalam masih ada Kai, ia masih terus saja berlatih."

"Benar juga, Jong In sunbae akan mengikuti kompetisi _dance_," aku mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataanku sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menggerutu.

"Bukankah kau tidak ikut kompetisi itu?" tanyaku.

"Benar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin ikut latihan sekalian menemaninya. Tidak boleh?!" aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak." jawabku. Aku kembali menatap langit sore kota Seoul.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, beberapa saat tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka pembicaraan. Termasuk lelaki cerewet yang ada disampingku, ia sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan di luar.

"Oh iya, aku ingin tahu alasanmu menyuruhku untuk menungguku disini," tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Perlukah ku jelaskan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja." jawabku ketus. "Kau membuatku hampir gila karena bosan. Apakah ini hanya sekedar membuatku kesal?!" lanjutku.

"Tidak juga. Tapi sepertinya benar juga," ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Jawab dengan benar!" jawabku kesal lalu menyikutnya. Namun, Sehun masih saja tertawa.

"Haha, boleh aku jelaskan? Aku menyuruhmu menunggu disini, karena aku akan mengajakmu makan malam. Seperti sebuah kencan." jelasnya sedikit malu-malu. Dahiku mengerut mencoba memahami isi dalam otak 'anak kecil'—begitulah panggilku— ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita akan berkencan." jelasnya. Aku menatapnya sesaat, wajah meyakinkan itu membuatku semakin berpikir bahwa semua hal ini hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau bercanda?! Aku mau pulang. Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu." ujarku sambil melangkah pergi. Namun, Sehun menarik tanganku dengan cepat, dan menahanku.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara," ia meyakinkanku.

"Apa? Bukankah sudah kau katakan sejak awal?"

"_Ssst_, dengarkan dulu. Hari ini, _"kita"_ akan pergi berkencan." ujarnya. Aku memandangnya heran. Entah mengapa, ia mengisyaratkan kata 'kita dengan mengacungkan 3 jari. _'Mungkinkah itu angka tiga?'_ pikirku.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kejauhan, aku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Ia melambai ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggilnya. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kai!" balasnya. Langkahnya dipercepat, sampai akhirnya ia berada tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Jadi makannya tidak?"

"Tentu saja jadi."

"Jadi?" aku masih menatap Sehun dan sosok itu dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Seolah memperoleh kemenangan, Sehun bergumam pelan padaku.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?! 'Kita' akan berkencan malam ini."

...

Mereka mengajakku makan malan di sebuah restoran jepang, yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Namun, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Tidak banyak orang yang datang pada hari itu, sehingga banyak kursi kosong yang tersedia. Suasana dan kesan yang aneh terpancar dari tempat ini. Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku di dalamnya, ruangan besar ini sanggup mengubah suasana hatiku secara drastis.

Sehun menarikku menuju kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Jong In sunbae mengikuti kami dari belakang. Sehun duduk di dekat jendela dan aku duduk tepat disampingnya. Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku sedang sial atau tidak, sebab Jong In sunbae mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan denganku. _'Kenapa tidak di kursi di sebelahmu, sunbae?'_ ujarku membatin.

Seorang lelaki bermata besar menghampiri kami. Dilihat dari apa yang dibawanya saat itu, mungkinkah ia pelayan, ah maksudku, pegawai restoran ini.

"Hmm, pertama kalinya kalian membawa seorang gadis kemari." ujar pegawai restoran itu pada Jong In sunbae dan Sehun. Dua lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, begitupula denganku. Tetapi, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, aku pesan yang biasa itu, ya." pinta Sehun pada pegawai itu.

"Beres. Kalau kamu Kai, yang biasa juga?" tanyanya lagi. Jong In sunbae hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Nah, giliranmu nona manis." ujarnya ramah padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut, ketika ia bertanya padaku.

"Ah, a, aku... pesan sushi saja," ia hanya mengangguk dan menuliskan pesananku.

"Na Rin, makanan disini enak sekali. Kau pasti akan ketagihan untuk memakannya lagi." ujar Sehun, sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku hanya memasang raut wajah yang seolah mengatakan, _'begitukah?!'_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pesanan kalian dulu."

"Terimakasih." ujarku.

"Sama-sama," ia tersenyum padaku, dan berlalu meninggalkan kami.

...

Sebenarnya, aku tak mampu melahap makanan yang telah tersaji di hadapanku. Bukan karena aku salah memesan, ataupun porsinya yang terlalu banyak. Melainkan, sosok yang kusukai sekarang berada di depanku. Selera makanku benar-benar menurun drastis.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit tersentak, membuatku salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ngg, anu..." mataku tertuju pada sumpit yang masih tersimpan di atas piringku. Dengan terburu aku mengambilnya, dan membetulkan posisi makanku.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memakannya hanya saja aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memakannya." jawabku dengan bodohnya.

"Ah, masa?! Aku pikir sushi adalah makanan kesukaanmu." ujar Sehun menyindir. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menggerutu. Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkahku ini.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Namaku?" aku terdiam sejenak, " Na Rin. Kim Na Rin." ujarku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kim Na Rin." ia mengulang namaku, "Kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu namaku, bukan?"

"Kim Jong In. Kau terkenal di sekolah." ia tersenyum, kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. _'Manisnya...'_ ujarku membatin.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan anak kecil ini? Apa dia sering membuatmu susah?" tanya Jong In sunbae. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, langsung saja kuarahkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Anak itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh Jong In sunbae.

"Kadang-kadang, hanya di saat tertentu. Namun, dia sahabat yang baik." Jawabku. Seolah tidak percaya Jong In menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?! Padahal, anak ini selalu membuat susah hyungnya."

"Jangan salah, Kai. Aku bukan orang yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata." ujar Sehun masih terus melanjutkan santapannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Sesaat kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan di restoran ini. Restoran ini sungguh terasa janggal. Restoran ini terlihat sangat sepi dibanding restoran yang lainnya, apalagi pada jam-jam seperti ini. Harganya pun tergolong sangat murah. Sayang, sepertinya tak banyak orang yang tahu akan restoran ini.

Hanya ada satu pengunjung selain kami, ia tengah menikmati semangkuk ramen, sama seperti yang dipesan Jong In sunbae. Ia seorang lelaki berkulit pucat. Entah kenapa, aku begitu memperhatikan sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang di sudut restoran. Sepertinya ia menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia melihatku kemudian tersenyum padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada piring sushi milikku.

_Senyuman yang sangat biasa, namun jarang kutemui._

"Na Rin, ayo cepat dimakan sushinya." tegur Sehun. Aku segera mengangguk, dan melanjutkan suapanku.

_Sampai hari itu, aku terus memikirkan akan senyuman itu._

...

Waktu berganti, hari demi hari. Aku bersyukur, aku merasa semakin dekat saja hubunganku dengan Jong In _sunbae_. Impian kecilku itu terwujud. Namun, kadang-kadang aku harus menerima komentar tidak enak dari beberapa siswi yang mengidolakan sang _dancing machine_ itu. Begitulah orang menyebutnya.

Begitupula dengan pagi ini. Sebuah pagi yang cukup dingin di musim gugur. Aku memakai jas musim dinginku, dan membalut leherku dengan sweater berwarna merah. Belum aku memasuki gerbang, Jong In sunbae sudah memanggilku.

"Kim Na Rin." panggilnya. Aku melambai padanya, ia balas melambaiku. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai tepat dihadapanku.

"_Annyeong_," ia menyapaku.

"_Annyeong_," aku membalasnya.

"Mau jalan bersamaku?" tanyanya sedikit canggung. Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan mengiyakan ajakannya. Akhirnya, kami berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia mengenggam tanganku dengan lembut setelah berada disampingku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seluruh badanku terasa panas.

"Ngg, _sunbae_..."

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ngg, tanganmu..." kami berhenti berjalan. Jong In sunbae melihat tanganku yang tak sadar digenggam olehnya. Dengan wajah malu, ia melepaskannya.

"Ah, mian."ujarnya sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, ti, tidak apa-apa."

"Dekat denganmu, a,a,aku merasa seperti berjalan dengan _noona_-ku," ujarnya salah tingkah. Aku berpikir ia mencoba mencari alasan untuk meloloskan diri dari rasa malunya. Lelaki disebelahku ini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Benarkah?! Kesannya seperti aku yang paling tua." candaku padanya, iapun tertawa.

"Tetapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau terlihat cukup bijaksana dibanding aku," aku memandangnya sesaat, dan tersenyum.

Aku dan dia akhirnya memasuki gedung sekolah. Jong In sunbae berpisah denganku di pintu utama gedung. Sebelum berpisah, kami berhenti sesaat.

"Aku bersama-sama dengan teman-temanku, ya. Kita berpisah disini." pamitnya.

"Iya."ujarku sambil mengangguk. Jong In sunbae pun sudah menjauh dari pandanganku. Namun ternyata, masalah baru yang sekarang muncul dihadapanku.

Baru saja aku melangkah, tiba-tiba seseorang menahanku dengan segera.

"Kim Na Rin, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Nam Min Ri, kakak kelasku, seorang kapten _cheerleader_, dengan tingginya yang hanya berbeda lima sentimeter daripada tinggiku, mempunyai bentuk badan seperti model, dan wajah cantik khas operasi plastik, menatapku dengan rasa tidak suka yang amat sangat. Dibelakangnya berjajar dua temannya, yang siap menghajarku apabila aku melawan.

"Kau, berjalan dengan Kim Jong In?"

"I,iya."

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?!" aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh!" hardiknya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang _sunbae_ maksud." ia menatapku marah.

"Kau," ia mencoba menahan amarah, "Berpegangan tangan dengan Jong In. Aku saja yang sudah dua tahun mengaguminya, bahkan satu kelas dengannya tak pernah mendapatkannya." lanjutnya dengan geram.

"Mungkin _sunbae_ sedang tidak beruntung."ujarku sedikit kurang ajar. Mendengar hal itu, membuat kepala Min Ri terasa panas. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"Tolong camkan baik-baik perkataanku. Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, dan mengawasimu. Aku peringatkan..." belum selesai Min Ri sunbae berbicara, Sehun sudah berada di belakangku.

"Peringatkan apa, _sunbae_?" tanyanya, sambil menatap Min Ri _sunbae_ dengan tajam. Begitulah Sehun, tatapannya akan terasa menakutkan ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sehun-_ah_," jawabnya enteng, namun merasa sedikit gentar menghadapi tatapan adik kelasnya itu. "Oh iya, bukankah sebentar lagi masuk kelas. Aku pergi duluan. Tetapi nona, urusan kita belum selesai." ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua.

Teman-temannya mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku hanya masih menatap kepergiannya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Rasanya kejadian ini terlalu cepat.

Sehun menghela napasnya, dan kemudian membalikkan badanku ke hadapannya. Badannya yang tinggi, membuat dia harus sedikit merunduk untuk menatap wajahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia menggenggam lenganku erat, dan hampir menarikku, sehingga jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Aku hanya bisa terdiam atas perlakuannya.

"A, aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah Sehun," Sehun menghela napasnya lagi, ia kemudian melepaskanku. Aku memperhatikannya, wajahnya tidak setegang saat ia menarikku.

"Sebenarnya, aku selalu khawatir tentang kedekatanmu dengan Kai. Aku takut, kau akan jadi pelampiasan kebencian mereka." jelas Sehun kepadaku.

"Kau terlalu berpikir jauh, Sehun. Jangan khawatir, selama aku bisa melawan mereka dengan caraku, semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja," aku menepuk pundaknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Berjanjilah, untuk memberitahuku jika ada bahaya mendekatimu, " aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum aku berjanji. Aku ingin tahu jawaban yang selalu aku utarakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggil Jong In _sunbae_, dengan nama Kai? Apakah punya arti khusus?"

"Masih berlakukah pertanyaan konyol seperti itu? Hanya panggilan akrab saja." ujar Sehun yang terlihat masih menyimpan perasaan khawatirnya.

"Tapi,..."

"Sudahlah, nanti saja dibahasnya. Pelajaran pertama keburu dimulai." Ia menarik tanganku, dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

Sungguh, aku tidak berani untuk menyuruhnya melepasnya. _'Ia sedang gundah,'_ pikirku.

...

Nam Min Ri, siswi kelas akhir. Kapten _Cheerleader_, dengan tinggi 170 cm, paras wajahnya cantik, lekuk tubuhnya nan ideal, calon model dunia ataupun artis, kini sedang dibuat susah oleh seorang gadis biasa bernama Kim Na Rin, kelas dua SMA. Bukan seseorang yang spesial, perbedaan tinggi yang hanya lima sentimeter, parasnya tidak terlalu cantik, dan sedikit chubby, tidak berbakat jadi model ataupun artis, malahan menurutnya gadis itu lebih pantas menjadi penjaga perpustakaan.

Ia tengah berada di toilet, bersama sahabatnya, dalam keadaan kesal dan penuh amarah. Ia tak habis pikir, seorang gadis biasa seperti itu bisa merebut perhatian dua orang lelaki yang sangat dikagumi disekolahnya.

"Hei, katakan padaku, apa lebihnya dia dibandingkan diriku!? " tanyanya pada Lee Ah Soo, wakil kapten cheerleader. Ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Apa itu sebuah jawaban, aku tidak memerlukan itu!" bentak Min Ri. Ah Soo, sedikit gentar, namun kembali memasang raut wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hei Min Ri, tenang dulu. Tidakkah kau coba mencoba bertanya pada orang lain? Peranku sebagai wakil kapten disini tidak berlaku dalam toilet. Lagipula penilaiannya lebih akurat, coba tanya padanya. " ujarnya sambil menunjuk perempuan disebelahnya, Shin Ha Yeon.

"Ha Yeon, apa menurutmu?" tanya Min Ri.

"Menurutku, kau itu terlalu agresif. Sebagai perempuan, kau harus punya kharisma yang kuat seperti Kim Na Rin."

"Dan, aku tidak di takdirkan untuk hal seperti itu, Ha Yeon!" ujar Min Ri kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau dan dia amatlah berbeda, tak perlu kau tanya apa kekuranganmu. Secara fisik, kau memang paling beruntung, namun secara keberuntungan, mungkin tidak." tambah Ah Soo.

"Ingin sekali aku memberikan pelajaran padanya, untuk tidak menganggapku remeh dan menjauhi Jong In. " ujar Min Ri geram.

"Bukankah kau ditolak oleh Jong In?"

Min Ri mengangguk, "Memang benar. Tapi coba kalian jadi diriku, aku masih belum bisa melepas Jong In begitu saja, dari pikiranku. Setiap memikirkan ia bersama perempuan lain, membuat hatiku tidak tenang."

"Bagaimana jika diberi peringatan saja?" usul Ha Yeon.

"Benar, sekedar peringatan." Dukung Ah Soo.

"Apa ide kalian?" Tanya Min Ri penasaran. Ah Soo dan Ha Yeon saling tersenyum.

"Kau akan tahu saat kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Ah Soo sambil menepuk pundak Min Ri, dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

...

Langit sore kembali menyambut. Seperti biasa, pemandangan sore hari dibalik jendela menjadi pelampiasan rasa bosanku. Dari arah koridor, Jong In sunbae menghampiriku. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya, lalu ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Benarkah tadi pagi kau dicegat oleh Min Ri?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apakah _sunbae_ tahu dari Sehun?" ia mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, sejak kapan kau diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat." jawabku seperlunya, aku tak mau membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, jika semuanya karena aku." Aku tak berani menjawab pertanyaannya, aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Min Ri, adalah gadis yang pernah aku tolak. Namun, aku menolaknya dengan mengatakan lebih baik kita menjadi teman baik saja. Akhirnya, ia menerimanya walau dengan terpaksa. Mungkin, ia masih belum rela aku dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain termasuk dirimu." jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga pasti akan merasa kecewa ketika orang yang aku sukai berjalan berduaan dengan orang lain. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. " ujarku sambil menertawakan perkataanku sendiri. Jong In sunbae yang mendengarnya pun hanya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, sunbae, Sehun mana? Bukankah ia bersamamu? " tanyaku. Ia menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak bersamanya lagi setelahnya. Oh aku baru ingat sesuatu," " ia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan cincin dengan hiasan yang unik.

"Tolong titip ini, ya. Berikan ini pada Sehun. Ia sungguh teledor menjatuhkan barang berharga seperti ini di koridor." ujarnya sambil memberikan cincin itu padaku. Pada awalnya aku bingung hendak menaruhnya dimana, tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menaruh cincin itu di jari tengahku. Sekilas, ku perhatikan bentuk cincin itu. _' Motif yang aneh,'_ pikirku.

"Baiklah. _Sunbae_ akan pergi? " tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Sehun akan mengajakmu ke restoran jepang itu kembali, _kan_? Kau pergi duluan saja, aku yakin Sehun akan menyusulmu kesana."

...

_Beberapa waktu yang lalu..._

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sehun dengan cepat membereskan bangkunya, dan memasukan semua buku pelajaran jam terakhir tadi ke dalam tasnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengajak Na Rin menemaninya latihan dance bersama Kai, dan mengajaknya makan malam kembali di restoran jepang itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya berbunyi, ternyata sebuah pesan.

"Luhan _hyung_?! Kenapa mengirim pesan padaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Segera ia membuka isi pesan itu. Sehun sedikit terkejut akan isi dari pesan itu. Kemudian menatap Na Rin dari bangkunya.

"Bukan dia orangnya. Semoga bukan dia." harapnya dalam hati.

...

"Sehun benar-benar tidak juga datang." pikirku khawatir.

Aku saat ini bersama dengan Jong In _sunbae_ di restoran yang pernah aku kunjungi. Aku berkali-kali melihat _display handphone_-ku. Sehun sudah beberapa waktu lalu ku kirimkan pesan, tapi ia tak kunjung membalasnya.

"Kamu kemana sih!?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Jong In sunbae menyadari kekhawatiranku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusulnya ke sekolah? Entah mengapa, aku merasa ia masih berada disana." usulnya. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Aku mau, _sunbae_." Aku beranjak berdiri dari tempatku, dengan terburu menuju pintu keluar. Jong In _sunbae_ mengikutiku dari belakang. Namun langkah kami dihentikan oleh pegawai restoran itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyanya.

"Aku hendak menjemput Sehun, maaf _hyung_, kami terburu-buru."

"Kau sudah tanya Suho apakah Sehun ada disana?" tanyanya lagi. Langkah Jong In _sunbae_ terhenti, ketika mendengar kata itu. Begitu juga dengan aku. Aku merasa asing dengan nama itu. _'Siapa itu 'Suho'?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Entahlah. Aku belum dapat pesan singkat apapun dari Luhan _hyung_. Maafkan aku ya, _hyung_. Aku pergi mencari Sehun dahulu." pamit Jong In padanya.

...

Senja telah berlalu, namun Sehun masih tetap mencari sesuatu dalam kegelapan, sebuah cincin. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan Kai mengenai hal ini. Ia takut jika cincin itu tidak ditemukan ia akan mendapat hukuman dari para _hyung_-nya. Itu cincin berharga, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa kehilangan benda itu.

Ia teringat, ia pingsan di koridor toilet karena ada sesuatu menyengat di lehernya. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia pingsan, dan mengapa cincinnya menghilang.

Ia lalu berlari keluar gedung. Padahal, ada dua orang yang akan datang menjemputnya.

...

_"Na Rin, aku masih berada di sekolah. Tolong, temui aku. Tapi jangan kau bawa Kai bersamamu, aku sedang kesal padanya. Gomawo~ " "Sehun"_

Begitulah pesan yang kuterima saat masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Jong In sunbae heran.

"Ada apa Na Rin?" tanyanya.

"Sehun, katanya ada disekolah. Ia meminta aku untuk menjemputnya." Jelasku.

"Biarkan aku ikut mengantar." pintanya, namun dengan segera aku menggeleng.

"Ti, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Jong In sunbae di restoran saja. Kami akan segera menyusul." Ujarku menolaknya.

"Tapi,"

"Aku mohon," aku memasang wajah memelas. Lalu, mengatupkan kedua tanganku tanda memohon. Akhirnya, hatinya pun luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu, cepat beritahu aku. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku saat ini."

"Baik." Ujarku. Aku kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jong In sunbae yang masih memandangku khawatir.

Aku telah tiba di sekolah. Sehun berkata bahwa ia masih berada di dalam. Apakah ia terkunci? Akupun tidak mengerti.

Aku mencoba memasuki gedung sekolah melalui pintu belakang. _Cklek!_, ternyata tidak terkunci. Jikalau tidak terkunci, mengapa Sehun tidak segera keluar? Atau apakah Sehun merencanakan sesuatu?. Aku tidak peduli, segera aku memasuki gedung sekolah dalam keadaan gelap.

Aku terlebih dulu mencarinya di lantai dasar. Namun aku tak menemukan siapapun disana. Aku mencoba menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana ruang seni ada disana. Namun, saat aku sudah sampai disana tidak ada siapapun juga. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di lantai tiga.

Namun, saat aku menaiki lantai tiga, ketakutan begitu saja mencekam dalam hatiku. Bagaimana tidak, sering kudengar lantai tiga adalah tempat paling berhantu yang ada disini.

"Sehun, jawab aku..." aku mencoba memanggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara desiran angin. Aku mencoba mengusir rasa takutku dan memutuskan untuk menuju lantai tiga.

Tak kusadari, sesuatu sedang mengawasiku.

...

Kai yang tidak tenang kemudian menyusul Na Rin ke sekolah. Alangkah terkejutnya, ketika ia melihat Sehun berada di sekitar gedung olahraga tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Sehun, kau darimana saja? Na Rin amat mengkhawatirkanmu." Marah Kai pada Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Kai. Tapi, sejak awal aku tidak mempunyai maksud untuk menghilang. Sampai..." ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sampai apa?" ujar Jong In menagih jawaban Sehun.

"Sampai aku kehilangan cincinku." Ujar Sehun dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Dasar bodoh, hanya karena itu?!" ia memukul kepala Sehun, "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku? Aku menemukannya terjatuh di koridor. Aku titipkan pada Na Rin sekarang." Jelas Jong In dengan kesal. Ekspresi lega terpancar sebentar dari wajah Sehun, sampai ia teringat pada gadis yang membawa cincinya itu.

"Sekarang Na Rin kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya menjemputnya? " tanya Jong In. Sehun terlihat bingung ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kapan aku menghubunginya? _Handphone_-ku saja hilang."

Menyadari, ada yang sedang tidak beres, Kai segera mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Na Rin.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

...

Aku sudah menginjak lantai 3 gedung sekolah. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ku miliki, aku mencoba menelusuri setiap sudut yang bisa aku lihat.

"Sehun, kau ada disini." Panggilku lirih. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja, bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku mendengar suara desisan angin yang sangat kencang, dan suara lirihan perempuan. Aku tidak berani untuk melihat kebelakang. Apalagi, koridor di belakangku mempunyai cerita seramnya sendiri.

Disaat seperti ini handphoneku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku dengan terburu-terburu mengeluarkannya dari jas musim dinginku, dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ternyata, Jong In sunbae.

Belum saja aku mengangkat telepon, sebuah tepukan lembut membuatku terperangah. Entahlah siapa yang menepukku saat ini. Aku mencoba untuk lebih berani, dan menghapuskan bayangan menyeramkan dari pikiranku. _'Hantu itu tidak ada'_ mohonku dalam hati.

Saat aku berbalik kebelakang, aku merasa seluruh badanku menjadi dingin, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa takutku lagi. Sosok itu begitu jelas dimataku. Wanita menyeramkan dengan rambut panjang terurai dan wajah pucatnya menatapku dengan caranya. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata setelah bertatapan dengan'nya'.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

Hantu wanita itu, kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Ia menatap tubuh yang pingsan itu, dengan rasa puas.

"_Girls, i'm done_." Ujar Min Ri bangga. Ah Soo dan Ha Yeon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kamu sangat berbakat untuk menjadi hantu ya, Min Ri." Puji Ah Soo. Membuat Min Ri melayangkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ini pujian atau ejekan?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa mengambil salah satu dari mereka yang lebih cocok untukmu." Balas Ah Soo. Min Ri selalu berpikir, ingin sekali dia menghajar wajah anak ini, terutama dibagian mulutnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang Na Rin mau kita apakan?" tanya Ha Yeon memutuskan pembicaraan yang akan berbuah menjadi perselisihan itu.

"Benar juga. Kau mau biarkan dia disini?" tanya Ah Soo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia dapat keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat." Ia menatap sejenak tubuh yang pingsan itu, lalu melirik Ah Soo. " Idemu ini, patut diacungi jempol, membuat Sehun pingsan dengan _stungun_, dan mengambil cincinya dan menaruhnya acak di tempat lain, lalu membayar penjaga sekolah untuk berjalan-jalan dimalam hari, lalu menyusun skenario takdir agar gadis bodoh ini kemari. Kau pantas jadi sutradara."

"Benar. Tetapi, kebetulan sekali ya. Hanya Na Rin saja yang masuk ke gedung sekolah. Jika bersama Jong In apakah akan menjadi seperti ini juga?" tanya Ha Yeon ragu.

"Jikalau seperti itu, aku sudah punya berbagai cadangan ide untuknya. Nah, lanjut saja ke inti pertanyaan tadi, kau ingin menyembunyikannya dimana?"

Min Ri berpikir sejenak, lalu ia melihat ke arah koridor tempat munculnya tadi. Ia sudah menemukannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau dalam gudang di koridor kecil itu?" usul Min Ri. Ah Soo dan Ha Yeon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ta,tapi Min ri, tempat itu..." ujar Ha Yeon tidak yakin. Min Ri menatap Ha Yeon dengan pandangan seolah mengejek Ha Yeon yang takut akan hal mustahil seperti itu.

"Kau percaya akan hantu... ia hanyalah bayangan yang terbentuk di kepala kita. Jelasnya, ia hanya bentuk imajinasi kita yang terlihat nyata." Jelas Min Ri pada Ha Yeon.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Ah Soo, "Lagipula yang aku ingin tanyakan, apa untungnya kita menyembunyikannya disana, dan kudengar lagipula gudangnya terkunci rapat." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu? Kalian tolong bawa dia ya, aku tidak sudi untuk membawanya." Suruh Min Ri pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia melangkah menuju koridor kecil itu. Ah Soo dan Ha Yeon hanya bisa menatap sang kapten dengan kesal. Mereka kemudian membawa tubuh Na Rin, menyeretnya perlahan.

"Perempuan ini, berat juga, ya." Keluh Ha Yeon. Ah Soo tidak menggubris apapun.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai dimulut koridor yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya lampu jalan diluar. Min Ri memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu gudang itu. Min Ri memegang kenop pintu perlahan, dan memutarnya.

_Klek._

Min Ri, senang karena pintunya ternyata terbuka. Ia memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk membawanya ke tempatnya. Mereka dengan terpaksa membawa tubuh itu, sambil mencibir sendiri.

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai di depan pintu, aku yang akan menyeretnya ke dalam." Gerutu Min Ri.

Akhirnya, mereka sudah berhasil membawa tubuh Na Rin di depan pintu gudang. Min Ri, merangkulnya perlahan menuju dalam gudang. Terlalu gelap untuk masuk lebih dalam. Min Ri memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di dekat pintu. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh itu sedikit kasar.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku harap esok pagi kita sudah akan bertemu kembali, dan aku sangat berharap kau akan menjauhi Jong In setelah ini. _Good Night, Girl_!" ia meninggalkan tubuh itu sendirian. Dan menutup pintu gudang itu dengan rapat.

...

Kai berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi _handphone_ Na Rin. Namun, berkali-kali selalu saja ada yang mematikannya. Ada orang lain di dalam selain Na Rin, pikir mereka.

Sudah hampir jam 8 malam, namun ia belum kembali. Mereka sudah mencoba menyusul ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun sayang gedung sekolah telah dikunci. Melalui pintu belakangpun demikian.

Mereka pasrah, dan salah satunya jalan untuk masuk adalah, restoran jepang itu.

...

_Tubuh Kim Na Rin, tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya nampak jelas terlihat, berkat lampu jalan yang menerangi tepat dibawahnya. Derap langkah seseorang perlahan mendekatinya. Seseorang itu tak lain, sosok lelaki berkulit pucat yang ia temui di restoran jepang itu. Sosok itu ingat sekali akan wajah manis ini. Ia merungguh, dan memegang pergelangan tangannya mencoba memeriksa apakah ia masih baik-baik saja. _

_Tetapi, ia dikejutkan dengan cincin yang ada di jari tengahnya. Ia akhirnya mengerti, mengapa gadis itu bisa berada disini._

_Berada dalam dunianya._

...

_Next Chapter 2 : Neoui Sesangeuro # D.O SUHO_


End file.
